


Супероружие, или Сказ о том, как Кэп завербовался в ГИДРу, но ГИДРа этого не оценила

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black Humor, Gen, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Parody, Public Nudity, body fluids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам дайри-поста про Гидра!Стива-эксгибициониста и комиксов "Капитан Америка: Стив Роджерс #3". Действие происходит где-то в сильно параллельной реальности Зимнего Солдата. Баки все еще у ГИДРы, Пирс жив и работает вместе с Красным Черепом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супероружие, или Сказ о том, как Кэп завербовался в ГИДРу, но ГИДРа этого не оценила

**Author's Note:**

> А) злобный стеб, никакого обоснуя, обнаженка и физиологические жидкости, Гидра!Кэп, Гидра!Баки, Гидра!все (но ГИДРа почему-то не рада)  
> Б) в фике встречаются непосредственные отсылки к драбблу «Дело №17/5» http://archiveofourown.org/works/7071265   
> В) странички комикса а-ля иллюстрации http://www.readcomics.tv/images/manga/captain-america-steve-rogers/3/8.jpg и http://www.readcomics.tv/images/manga/captain-america-steve-rogers/3/27.jpg

Когда Капитан Америка совершенно добровольно завербовался в ГИДРу, Красный Череп ему не поверил. Психологи, психотерапевты и специалисты по форсированным допросам прессовали Стива Роджерса трое суток, но все результаты указывали на одно и то же: Кэп прям и честен, словно чугунный лом, и готов отдать организации тело, душу и ветеранские отчисления за семьдесят лет.

Против отчислений ГИДРа ничего не имела, на душу ей было наплевать, а вот с телом тут же всплыли  проблемы.

Точнее, проблемы всплыли чуть раньше, но об их масштабах никто не догадался.

В просторном кабинете с огромным изображением красного спрута над столом Иоганн Шмидт и Александр Пирс после напряженного двухчасового совещания окончательно постановили брать Роджерса к себе. Едва перо дорогого «Паркера» коснулось бумаги, Брок Рамлоу, который подозрительно беспокойной тенью маячил у стены, завопил: «Нет! Котеночек!», выскочил в коридор и куда-то с шумом умчался, сшибая охрану.

– Что это с ним? – спросил Пирс у Роллинза, куда более хладнокровно принявшего радостную новость.

– Солдат, – коротко отозвался тот.

– Кстати, об Агенте, – Красный Череп замер, не донеся ручку до бумаги. – Говорят, Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс во время войны были достаточно… близки. Как вы думаете, Алекс, это не создаст затруднений?

– Каких? Думаете, они возьмутся за руки и сбегут вместе? – Пирс рассмеялся. – Ну что вы! Агент кроме организации ничего не знает, Роджерс тоже настроен серьезно. Уверяю, никаких проблем не будет.

И проблем действительно не было. Ну, по крайней мере, тех, которых опасались Пирс и Красный Череп.

И все же это был первый тревожный звоночек. А потом стало поздно.      

Все началось на крупной конференции, посвященной, собственно, знакомству свежеиспеченного Капитана Гидры с новыми партнерами и новыми обязанностями. В конференц-зале присутствовали два десятка верхушек ГИДРы, так сказать, во плоти и еще столько же в виде проекций. Плюс охрана. Плюс Зимний Солдат. Плюс сам виновник торжества, который, кстати говоря, запаздывал.

– Ну где он? – пробормотал Пирс.

И тут двери широко распахнулись, и в зал вплыл Капитан.

Над столом пронесся коллективный вздох, разметав важные бумаги.

Капитан был голый.

Ну, то есть, не совсем голый, разумеется. На нем был низ от новехонькой черной униформы и черный же осьминог на всю грудь, нарисованный несмываемым маркером.

Голенища черных сапог и штаны выгодно обтягивали капитанские стройные ноги от лодыжек и по самое не могу. Линии крепких узких бедер плавно перетекали в тонкую талию, а потом в подтянутый живот, а потом в накачанную грудь и широченные плечи и…

– Простите, опоздал, – сказал Капитан, трогательно по-мальчишески порозовел и пожал плечами.

На его больших грудных, дельтовидных и еще невесть каких мышцах (которые у простых смертных просто-напросто не видны) осьминог с готовностью пошел волнами и грозно качнул щупальцами.

По залу пронесся еще один коллективный вздох и оборвался писком умирающего хомячка.

– Я дверь закрою, – сказал Капитан.

И повернулся спиной.

Нет, не так. Ну что уж греха таить – задом он повернулся. А точнее – Задом.

– Ой, – добавил Капитан. – Тут кто-то ручку уронил.

И это был конец. Половина зала тут же захлебнулась слюной, а у второй половины хлынула носом кровь. Только Зимний Солдат сидел, мечтательно улыбался, кивал и бормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на «Вот это мой Стиви…»

Через час с помощью бригады медиков и стаи уборщиц помещение и гостей кое-как удалось привести в подобие нормы. Конференция была важная, конференцию нужно было продолжать. Капитан сел рядом с Зимним Солдатом, тепло улыбнулся ему, пожал руку и, живописно раскинувшись в офисном кресле, обвел взглядом гостей. Вид у гостей был, прямо скажем, неважный: слюна еще ладно, а вот кровь, как известно, оттирается плохо.

– Э, мистер Роджерс, – нетвердо проговорил Пирс, комкая безнадежно перемазанный носовой платок. – Вам униформу не дошили?

– Дошили, – возразил Капитан. – Очень хорошая униформа. Только теплая слишком. Жарко тут у вас.

Пирс велел увеличить мощность кондиционера. Спокойствие и рабочее настроение царили целых пятнадцать минут.

А потом расчихался Агент.

У всех разом вырвалось умиленное «Оййййй!» и в глазах заплясали сердечки. А так как большая часть присутствующих была немолодой, то их очкам и контактным линзам пришел скоропостижный конец.

– Солдат, – рассердился Пирс, когда осколки подмели, а пострадавшим пообещали бесплатный визит к офтальмологу. – Ты чего?

– Простите, мистер Пирс, – Солдат указал на кондиционер. – Дует.

Пришлось уменьшить мощность кондиционера.

Но очень скоро Капитан принялся раскидываться на стуле все живописнее, отдуваться и обмахиваться договором.

– Мистер Роджерс, – с хорошо сдерживаемым раздражением прошептал Пирс. – Прекратите пыхтеть.

Причем слово «пыхтеть» слабо описывало издаваемые Капитаном звуки. А рявкнуть «Прекратите постанывать, как чертова порно-звезда!» Пирсу обстановка не позволяла.

Обстановка, кстати говоря, накалялась: половина зала почувствовала усиление работы слюнных желез, а у второй половины подозрительно защекотало в носу.

Примерно с пятнадцатой попытки удалось настроить кондиционер так, чтобы и Капитан не имитировал тепловой удар, и Солдат перестал шмыгать носом и тереть переносицу. Конференция шла своим чередом, но все равно как-то вяло. То и дело очередной докладчик натыкался взглядом на черного спрута и полностью терял нить повествования.

А потом с докладом встал сам виновник торжества.  

Пирс велел секретарю принести тонкий платок и сунул его Капитану:

– Роджерс, прикройтесь хотя бы на время выступления.

Капитан хмыкнул и послушно накинул платок на широкие плечи. Тонкая ткань скользнула по груди и съехала к ребрам, совершенно ничего не закрывая. А по пути задела соски. Соски отреагировали на прикосновение весьма заинтересованно…

В общем, конференцию пришлось перенести на неустановленное, но, вероятно, достаточно отдаленное будущее. А ковер и костюмы так и не отстирали. 

*

Это был ад на Земле. А если не на Земле, то хотя бы в отдельно взятом Трискелионе.

Капитан усердно работал. Работа в его понимании заключалась в том, чтобы с томным лицом рассекать по коридорам, заходить в каждую дверь и живо интересоваться происходящим там.

Так как комфортно он себя чувствовал, очевидно, только в арктических льдах, ему постоянно было жарко. А значит, рассекал он по коридорам в лучшем случае в штанах от униформы. Потом пришел июль, температура подскочила, кондиционеры едва справлялись с работой, и Капитан избавился и от штанов с сапогами тоже. Теперь он неслышно перемещался по дорогим коврам босиком, прикрытый только черными обтягивающими боксерами и блестящей пленкой пота. За Капитаном призраком скользил Зимний Солдат в своей кожаной сбруе на голое тело. За ними крался Рамлоу. Рамлоу был одет нормально, но тащил с собой двухлитровую бутылку воды, пузырек нашатырного спирта, аммиак и перекись для выведения пятен крови и ящик носовых платков. Запасы выходили быстро, потому что тратить их только на себя не удавалось: путь Капитана усеивали реки крови, моря слюны и штабеля обморочных тел. А еще осколки очков, так как очень часто Агент, глядя на Капитана, начинал чихать.

– Ты заболел? – в отчаянии вопрошал Пирс. – Аллергия?

– Человек на мосту, – проникновенно отвечал Солдат. – Я знаю его. Каждый раз, как посмотрю, плакать хочется. А когда плакать хочется, в носу щекочет. А когда в носу щекочет… – он шмыгнул носом.

Пирс велел увести его. От греха подальше.

Через пару дней в кабинет бочком заполз Доккинс, глава отдела по работе с персоналом.

– Да? – буркнул Пирс.

Его снедали дурные предчувствия.

– У нас проблемы, – подтвердил его опасения Доккинс. – Первая несерьезная, но…

– Выкладывайте, – обреченно приказал Пирс.

– Это все поставщики питьевой воды, сэр. Они наткнулись в коридоре на мистера Роджерса, и Зимнего Солдата, и агента Рамлоу, и…

– Ну?

– Они сказали, что они серьезная фирма и не хотят работать на…эээ... гибрид БДСМ-клуба и передвижного госпиталя.

– Что???

– Это их слова, сэр, – съежился Доккинс.

– Ладно… – Пирс потер лоб. – Неважно. В городе и других фирм достаточно, с этим сложностей не будет. А что вторая?

– Обслуживающий персонал, сэр, – продолжал Доккинс. – Точнее, уборщики. Они требуют увольнения. Все сразу.

– Чего это?

– Они говорят, что вам следует нанять специалистов из компании, специализирующейся по уборке мест преступлений, сэр.

– А если увеличить им зарплату?

– Нет, сэр. Не согласны.

– Преступлений так преступлений, – рассудил Пирс. – Собственно, неплохая идея. Давно надо было так поступить.

– На это уйдет время, – возразил Доккинс. – А кто будет убирать пока?

– Рамлоу швабру дайте, – устало отмахнулся Пирс. – Он все равно за Роджерсом и Солдатом хвостом таскается. Вот пусть и подтирает заодно.

– Ладно, – с сомнением отозвался Доккинс. 

– Это все?

– Ну, – Доккинс потел и колебался.

– Выкладывайте, Доккинс.

– В принципе, жалобы поступают отовсюду, сэр. В тирах бойцы не могут сосредоточиться плюс страдает оружие, не приспособленное к…эммм…повышенной влажности. У программистов в глазах…кхм…сердечки, и они не видят, что происходит на мониторах. В бухгалтерии все отчеты залиты…эээ…физиологическими жидкостями. В спортзале Капитан предложил всем желающим раунд греко-римской, если не ошибаюсь, борьбы, так что там тоже все залито физиологическими жидкостями, только…эм…другого рода.

Пирс представил почти голого Роджерса, ерзающего под кем-то (или на ком-то) на мате, и ему стало не по себе.

– Ну и так далее, – сжалился Доккинс, с тревогой глядя на его побагровевшее лицо, и, очевидно в знак утешения, добавил: – Но увольнения пока больше никто не требует.

– Ладно, – слабо отмахнулся Пирс. – Спасибо. Я… подумаю. Мы с…герром Шмидтом…решим этот вопрос.

А вопрос не ждал. Работа организации почти стояла. Три четверти сотрудников страдали обезвоживанием, анемией и прогрессирующими проблемами со зрением. Наниматься на работу тоже пока никто не спешил, слухи пошли или что? В коридорах начало подозрительно попахивать смесью скотобойни и задних комнаток в дешевых клубах – один Рамлоу, пусть и со шваброй, с уборкой не справлялся.   

И все же Пирс сомневался. Они со Шмидтом столько лет мечтали завербовать Капитана Америку! Неужели все напрасно?

*

Все точки над «и» расставило международное собрание, на которое Капитана Гидру предусмотрительно не позвали. Более того, Пирс и Шмидт в четыре руки буквально силой вытолкали Капитана развеяться на каком-то благотворительном обеде ЩИТа. Пусть хоть враги пострадают ради разнообразия. Зимний Солдат, естественно, отправился следом. Рамлоу, пробормотав, что супероружие ГИДРы надо охранять, отбыл с ними. Пистолет он забыл в раздевалке, а вот швабру по привычке прихватил с собой.

Собрание проходило без сучка без задоринки, и все было шикарно, но вдруг двери зала распахнулись, и в них своей накачанной спиной вперед (то есть, своей накачанной задницей вперед. То есть, своей накачанной, совершенно _голой_ задницей вперед) ввалился Капитан. На плечах у Капитана лежало крохотное полотенце, раскрашенное под американский флаг – черный осьминог посматривал неодобрительно – а во рту торчала желтая зубная щетка с рукояткой в виде уточки.

Капитан чертыхнулся и развернулся.

Повисла мертвенная тишина. В воздухе запахло Интригой – с большой буквы.

А еще Инфарктом и Инсультом – тоже с больших букв, как ни печально.

– Мистер Роджерс, – прохрипел Пирс. – Вы же… должны быть…

Капитан вытащил щетку и вытер рот краешком полотенца.

– Я встретил мистера Фьюри, и он сообщил, что благотворительный обед отменили, – объяснил он.

То есть, вроде, и столы стояли на месте, и гости сидели, и журналистов было полно. Возможно, Стив ошибался, так как за необъятным черным плащом все это разглядел с трудом и мельком, пока Фьюри на приличной скорости теснил их троицу к служебному выходу. Но ведь директор ЩИТа врать не будет, правильно?

– Так что я вернулся и решил принять душ, – Капитан продемонстрировал полотенце. – Я дверью ошибся, да?

*

Отгремели сирены, пять скорых и автомобиль реанимационной бригады отъехали от здания Трискелиона. Стив Роджерс мялся на пороге и выглядел искренне огорченным.

– Вон, – сказал Пирс, который чуточку притерпелся к прелестям Капитана, а потому, несмотря на солидный возраст, отделался внушительной дозой аспирина и нитроглицерина.

– Но мистер Пирс… Я хочу работать на…

– Вон! – рявкнул Красный Череп.

– Я со Стивом, – заявил возникший будто из воздуха Солдат.

– Эй, а ты куда собрался? – возмутился Пирс.

– Без Баки не уйду, – уперся Стив. – То есть, я и вообще уходить не хочу, но…

– Иди, – Красный Череп схватил Солдата за металлическое плечо и подтолкнул к Стиву.

– Разве можно… – начал было возмущаться Пирс, но Красный Череп глянул на него со зверским выражением лица, и Пирсу пришлось смириться.

И Капитан с Солдатом ушли. В закат. Взявшись за руки.

*

– Люблю хэппи-энды, – вздохнул Красный Череп.

Они с Пирсом сидели в кабинете и заканчивали вторую бутылку виски. Пирс, который уже после третьего стакана сообразил, что все и вправду закончилось просто замечательно, согласно заворчал, отошел к буфету за печеньем и чуть было не свалился, поскользнувшись.

– Что там? – спросил Красный Череп.

– По-моему, слюна, – скривился Пирс. – Тут-то она уже откуда?

– Какая разница, – отмахнулся Красный Череп. – Позови Рамлоу. У него швабра.

Через полчаса поисков Пирс огляделся и недоуменно почесал седеющий затылок.

– Странно. А где Рамлоу?

*

Баки и Стив, взявшись за руки, уходили в гипотетический (за домами видно не было) закат. Над ними бежали облака, по сторонам гудели машины и трещали на всех языках туристы, а сзади Брок Рамлоу пытался отцепить швабру от пожарного гидранта и гадал, на кой черт она вообще ему сдалась.

И всем было хорошо.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
